10SPE is a proposed standard currently under revision and development. 10SPE defines Ethernet local area, access and metropolitan area networks. Ethernet is specified at selected speeds of operation; and uses a common media access control (MAC) specification and management information base (MIB). The Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Detection (CSMA/CD) MAC protocol specifies shared medium (half duplex) operation, as well as full duplex operation. Speed specific Media Independent Interfaces (MIIs) provide an architectural and optional implementation interface to selected Physical Layer entities (PHY). The Physical Layer encodes frames for transmission and decodes received frames with the modulation specified for the speed of operation, transmission medium and supported link length. Other specified capabilities include: control and management protocols, and the provision of power over selected twisted pair PHY types.
10SPE specifies additions to and appropriate modifications of IEEE Std. 802.3 to add 10 Mb/s Physical Layer (PHY) specifications and management parameters for operation, and associated optional provision of power, on single balanced twisted-pair copper cabling.